Video Diary
by Toyloli
Summary: With the permission of 'Hairy Greg' This story combines two works of his in ways he never saw possible. Ticklish showdown-the comic and Warmer-romance/Erotica . Watch as the Love develops amongst the Ruffs...
1. Turn it On Page 1

**From the Author:**

This is just a note somebody suggested I add on to clarify something. This story is specifically intended to link together two stories written by a friend of mine - Hairy Gregory ( Showdown - A webcomic him and I conspired on (currently in progress) Where ruffs and Puffs are aged about 10. In it, Blossom And Brick are kidnapped by a rouge powerpuff left over from Dick Hardly's business venture and that's where Brite comes from. In it 'most' of the usual RRBPPG pairing take place.

Warmer - A fiction that depicts a series of events over about a 10 year period depicting how Blossom falls in love and eventually falls pregnant to and marries Bubbles.

With no further adue.

**Turn it on**

A little red light appears in the corner of a totally black expanse  
It has the word 'REC' written underneath it  
a little progress bar appears and disappears

"Remove the lens cap you idiot!" A slightly husky girl's voice declares, receiving an apologetic "Oh. Sorry" from a boy also present.

The blackness pulls away and for a moment the boys face swings in and out of view as the camera is swung around in the air. Eventually it is set down again and the Black haired green eyed boy takes a seat on a bed covered in a lime green bed spread. The room behind the boy definitely appears to be a girl's room, despite the boyish touches of boxing gloves, a set of weights, videogames and other toys scattered around the room.  
A red head girl with blue eyes is already lying on the bed looking at the camera.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea Buttercup?" She seemingly asks the camera only to have the same husky voice reply from somewhere off screen.  
"Hey." The girl called Buttercup replied. "Butch said he wanted to make a diary too and since he can't read and write well this is the best way to do it"  
"Well yeah, but he'll probably film us making out or something." The redhead replied.  
Butch coughed.  
"Do you girls mind?" He said, pointing the remote towards the camera and adjusting the zoom. "As interesting as these ideas are I wanna get started!"

Running his hand through his hair, he composed himself.

"Hi!" he said. "As these girls have just explained, my name is Butch Ruff. The coolest and toughest of the Rowdy ruff boys, renowned fighters of justice and peace"  
Buttercup laughed and walked across the front of the camera; "Fight against justice and peace you mean"  
"Get out of my shot!" he declared, ignoring her comment and shoving her aside.  
Getting his face back in shot he crossed his arms and conspired to look cool.  
"Basically, This DVD camera will let me film myself and my brothers. Our battles, our conquests and our greatest moments"  
A blue, tight fitting top drifts in front of the camera and suddenly it is lifted up, swinging around to view the rest of the room before pointing back at Butch.  
"Robyn!"

Butch had leapt of the bed and was flying after the camera before anybody could react. Robyn only barely managed to duck before Butch flew over her hitting the large (and heavy) boxing bag in the corner of the room. The bag was pulled out of the roof, along with a chunk of plaster, earning a groan from Buttercup.  
"Do you guys Mind!" Buttercup declared as the Robyn turned the Camera to the girl.  
Black haired like the boy she was wearing Green shorts and a Red shirt carrying the words 'Your Fked and I know it.  
Holding a giant barbell above her head with one hand it was clearly fully loaded and left a dent in the floor when she dropped it. "I'm trying to work out here you guys"  
Pointing the camera at the floor Robyn moved to the Green puff and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
Butch untangled him self from the devastated boxing bag in the corner of the room.

"I was thinking we could take the camera and introduce Blossom and Brite and stuff." She said cheerfully.  
"Give me that camera back!" Butch declared off-screen; after a few moments struggling the machine changed hands again and Buttercup lost her patience.  
"Look guys, just get out! And Butch "  
"Yeah I know!" He interjected, "No filming you without permission and if I tell anybody the three of us fool around together your string me up by my intestines"  
The camera looked from Buttercup to Robyn and then slowly panned around the room again.  
"Okay!" Let's go find the girls.

The camera blinks off

Seconds later the camera blinks on again

A Blond haired girl in a yellow dress is sitting on a lounge in the middle of a large room. A second person, wearing her blond hair longer than the first, is sitting next to her and laughing actively. "I still don't get this Anime thing." The larger of the two girls comments with a shake of her head"  
"Hey Girls"  
Brite and Bubbles turn around looking over the back of the lounge. Bubbles smiles on seeing the Brunette and starts climbing over the couch, only to have Brite pull her back down again.  
"Hey, let me play with the camera!" She begged, "C'mon Brite, let go, I want ta use the camera"  
"No go Blondie. But the two of you can introduce yourselves if you like. Maybe make out or something"  
Butch adjusted the focus as Bubbles frowned at him. Brite laughed.  
"You know Bubbles doesn't bend that way Butch." She teased, "She only has eyes for Boomer, even if he also has eyes for me!"

Brite poked Bubbles in the side before addressing the camera and Butch again.  
"Buttercup told me you were thinking of making a Diary- that's it, right"  
"Yep"  
"Maybe you should start by explaining who everybody is"  
"Point."

Butch turned the Camera around and back to his face, adjusting the zoom so it no longer looked up his nose. HE smiled.  
"Bubbles, the ponytail girl here, and Buttercup who you met upstairs are two sisters of the now infamous PowerPuff girls. Up until about two months ago the girls and us were mortal enemies"  
Bubbles interjected from off-camera, begging to hold it.  
"No Bubs" He responded, earning another chuckle from Brite.  
"How about I hold it," she responded, "and the two of you explain about why you're getting on. Namely about me!"

He turned it back to the girls.  
"Okay. In truth we kinda haven't had a serious battle for over a year. It's been obvious that Brick had the hots for Bubbles sister, Blossom; and Bubbles here and Boomer couldn't keep there eyes of each other. Then lately we met Brite here who kinda kidnapped my Brother and her sister we all ended up becoming friends"  
Brite nodded, trying vainly to pull Bubbles back onto the lounge.  
"Just leave the boy to make his video"  
"But I want a go!"

"As I was sayin," Butch went on, moving away from the blonds, "We had this fight. Nobody in the public knows that us Ruffs and Puffs are getting along, or that we've started fooling around with each other"  
Bubbles called out after the boy, still trying to chase after the camera and instead being pinned and tickled by an enthusiastic Brite.  
"Not even the girl's father knows just how far we've gone with each other and if their secrets got out then there'd be some awesome trouble in this household."

Moving through the house Butch found Blossom in the kitchen, reading a book on astro-physics.  
"Blossom has discovered she's a lesbian," he commented on seeing her, "and has fooled around with Brite a bit. Not that any of us hasn't - she's such an easy play. But she hasn't come out publicly yet. Only us boys and girls know about it"  
Blossom glared at Butch from over her book and noticed the camera, earning a close-up.  
"That the diary?" She asked.  
"Yeah, like it? I think I might film our battle and stuff too, on a different disc though. You can look at them later and stuff cause I know you like making all those plans"  
Blossom stared a bit longer then hid her head behind her book again.  
"Is it stolen"  
"Um... No..."

"It is isn't it?" She insisted.  
The camera shook from side to side as Butch replied, "I swear Bloss, the Camera was not stolen"  
Blossom poked out from behind her book again and gave him a piercing stare.  
"Um... I better go find my brothers."

The camera blinks off


	2. Turn it On Page 2

Turn it on

Camera turns on, revealing a hallway. It is dingy and dusty, and while there are clearly other people living there the premises is run down and beaten up. An old man leaning against a wall covers himself with a blanket as Butch passes. Butch turns a corner to find Boomer and Brick actively dusting and sweeping the corridor.

"I still say it'd be easier to find somewhere new. Kick out somebody who already has a clean house or something!" Boomer insists.  
"Forget it stupid, you know the girls would find out if we did that. If we want to stay in their good books we have to -"

"Hey Guys!" Butch interrupts. Both of them wave.  
"That's it!" Boomer interrupts. "If butch gets to waltz around having fun then I'm not working either"  
"Oh quit your bellyaching"  
Brick sighed, "Ok, let's take a break." he said, leading the boys back into their apartment.  
The camera jolted about as Butch walked and the boys cleaned themselves up, using the sink.  
The television in the corner of the room hissed and crackled as its signal cut in and out.  
For something the boys were simply squatting in their apartment was pretty tidy. One bunk bed on one side wall and a single bed on the other, they only managed to have power and water thanks to Boomers talents.

"So what's with the camera?" Brick enquired, giving the boy a strange look.  
"It's my latest plan to keep up in the good books with the girls; A video diary. I plan on using it for myself too, but I'm also gonna record our battles and stuff and give those to Blossom"  
"Can I see"  
Butch handed over the camera and Brick examined it

camera turns off

camera turns back on  
"- batteries for. If either of you guys damages this I'll"  
"What will you do"  
Butch put the camera down over by the bed and turned it so it could see the entire room.  
"I'll tell Blossom what you and Brite were saying about her earlier"  
Brick blanched.  
"You wouldn't dare"  
Butch chuckled and slapped his brother on the back. "Yeah, I wouldn't. But I'm serious about the camera bro"  
Brick, still pale, hit Butch and sent him flying into one of the beds. A tonne of feathers filled the air and two springs went flying across the room, causing all three boys to start laughing.

Boomer helped the brunette out of the now devastated mattress and he collected the cameras.  
"Alright, interview time!" Butch commanded as he set the focus and zoom, waiting for the air to clear.  
"Starting with Brick: If you believe him he's the smartest, the strongest, the scariest and the most hairiest of us boys. The leader of our band he's always the first to beat his own drum"  
Brick frowned, "You want another woopin"  
"Tell us how you do it Brick"  
"How I do what?"

"Oh-Kay" Brick replied after a moment, "On to Boomer. The most immature and girly of the group; even though he was the last of us to score his relationship with Bubbles is only one that is known best by the people of Townsville. How'd You do it"  
"Get Bubbles ya mean?" Boomer asked, "I was at the right place at the right time, I saw Bubbles flying away from some lunch date gone wrong and played the nice guy. Hugged her and let her talk to me and stuff"  
"Gee, that's impressive isn't it?" Brick sneered, "Really brave and powerful and manly"  
"Give him a break Brick, if you want to talk about stuff you can do so next"  
"I should 'av gone first"  
The camera pointed itself at the ground, "I let you go first idiot. You choked"  
"I did not!" Brick launched himself at the boy holding the camera and Butch only barely managed to toss the camera into the bed before the impact. It rolled and fell downwards into the hole in the mat, pointing upwards at the back of Boomer's head.

"Oh for crying out loud." Boomer interrupted, then pulled the curtains off the wall and wrapped them around the fighting boys. "Butch, who ya gonna talk about?" He asked, "Blossom hates ya and Brite would screw anything with legs"  
Brick stared at Boomer and turned bright red with anger as the Blond picked the camera up and pointed it back towards the action. Flexing his muscles he tore the blinds and stepped out, shaking of the material as though shaking dust off his feet.  
"The only reason I don't beat the crap out of you." He told the blond, "Is 'cause you're nice guy routine is the only thing guaranteed to keep the girls off our back"  
The camera nodded, "I know. That's why I do it." Boomer replied, only the slightest amount of uncertainty showing in his voice. Then he laughed openly. "That and cause I get so much sugar!"

"Can I have my camera back?" Butch asks; untangling himself as Brick had. "I wanna take it and go beat up fuzzy or something. I need to put some serious action."

Out in the city a loud roar splits the air. Butch was out the window in a heart beat, focusing on the giant alligator-like monster.  
"I got something better than Fuzzy!" He called back to his brothers as he picked up on the girls leaving their home across town.  
Butch grabbed the Camera back from Boomer and grinned. "Yes!" He hissed, "Monster time..." The boys flew out, the ground passing beneath the camera in a blur.

"Time to kick some Monster Butt!"


	3. Focus Lost Page 1

[size4Lost Focus[/size  
[bPage 1[/b

The giant pink monster with six eyes blinked several times as two green blurrs hit it at high speed right between the eyes. It's arms windmilled as it fell backwards only to be caught by Bubbles and Boomer who combined their strength to flip the onster over. It slammed against a nearby building dazed only to have a giant spider hit it seconds later. The spider raised it's head - looked at the six figures converging on it, and decided to play dead.

About six blocks over Blossom, Brick and Brite were pounding on another creature - this one mostly just shapeles blob.  
"I tell you we need to Boil this thing"  
"Brick, Stop trying to do your own thing"  
Brite shook her head and chuckled as the boy tried repeatedly to cut through the blob with his laser vision. As he did so Blossom went around counter-clockwise blowing her ice-breath over the the monsters in patches.  
Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup floated over to where the red-heads were working at cross purposes. Brite doubled over in mid air as the laughter wracked her body. Even though they were failing to destroy the creature they were succeeding at immobalzing it.

"Go get the Camera Boomer!" Butch called out, watching as the boy flew off to fetch it from it's safe perch. Boomer noticed the monsters they'd already beaten up trying to crawl away and made shooing motions with his hands. They took the hint and Boomer returned to watch the show.  
"Will you stop heating up the parts I'm freezing!" Blossom cried out at last.  
"Freezing it wont get us anywhere, It'll just join up when it thaws out. We need to boil it away"  
"Are you kidding me. It's take forever to boil this away it's too large"  
"It'd work if we ALL used our lasers!" Brick retorted. Boy and girl glared at each other as the monster slowly began to thaw and - out of some sense of Pity, Brite intervened.

Floating up to the girl she wrapped her arms around the red-head from behind, causing the girl to blush openly.  
"His idea would actually work Blossom." She whispered, "It wouldn't be as fast but would probably be more permanent"  
"I know. That's what makes it most annoying." Brick glared at the blond and red head and, noticing the look, Brite released Blossom and floated over to Brick - hugging him in exactly the same way.  
"Why do you two have to fight all the time." She mumbled. "Lets kick this monsters -"

"RAAAR"  
All seven children suddenly found themselves slammed against the wall by a large blob of goo. They looked at each other and nodded in unison, leaping out from the sticky blob to impliment their plans.  
"Attack pattern Jemini!" Blossom called out automatically. Buttercup and Bubbles responded automatically - circling the beast in opposite directions. Brite fell into the same pattern soon afterwards followed by Boomer and Butch while Brick floated to the monsters head and attacked it from there.  
Outnumbered, The blob tried to leave the city but as it slithered along it started to first boil and then shrink out of existence. Bubbles wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Well done gi..." Blossom began, then hesitated for a second.  
"Try 'Everyone'." Brick replied in an annoyed tone, tapping his foot where he floated in mid air. "Ah. Yeah"  
Blossom fidgeted for a second only to find Brite pulling both Red-heads into a group hug.  
"The point is that everybody is starting to work as a team now." Brite insisted with a grin.  
Brick was also grining for entirely different reasons.  
"Let's head back to the professors." Blossom simply muttered before flying off.

"Gimme my Camera back"  
"Yeah sure." Butch took the camera and flew behind the girls, trying actively to fly beneath buttercup and point the camera up her skirt.  
It only took a second for Buttercup to notice. "Stop that you!" She declared, ditching her shoe at the boys head.  
It hit but he retreived it on impulse and pocketed it. When they landed outside the Utonium house he gave it back to her with a smile.  
"You are "  
"Cute, hansome, funny"  
"I was going to say annoying"  
"I can live with that if I make you laugh. Now lets get this disc to the tv I know your sister will -"

Seven heads had metaphoric question marks above their heads as they noticed the purple Mercedies in the driveway.  
It had a sign on the back declaring that people should "Honk if they love Jesus"  
The boys examined it critically from as many different angles as possible.  
"Crappy girls car." Brick commented.  
"No kidding"  
"I wonder who our visitor is"  
Bubbles landed at the door and looked up at her sisters. "Why dont we just go in and find out?"

Butch turned off the camera and changed disks as the troop entered the house and made their way to the living room.  
"Well, yes. I was freinds with Dick, when we were in college. When the girls told me what happened I couldn't beleive it"  
"Never-the-less we must take into account her upbringing and the events around her discovery"  
"What's going on?"

Bobing into the room Butch, played close attention to the woman in the professors easy chair. The professor him-self sat stiffly on the lounge and was in the act of pouring the guest another cup of coffee from the Family perculator.  
"Ah, Girls!" He said with a relieved grin as they entered, only to frown as the boys also filed into the loungeroom.  
As there weren't enough chairs available the boys took up position atop the tv and the writing desk while the girls mearly floated into sitting positions.  
"This is Miss Aid." The utonium father introduced the woman and her orange knitted jumper. She took a sip of coffee and smiled at the children widely, seamingly judging the boys for their sitting choices. Brick fidgeted subconsiously and lifted into the air alongside the girls.  
He could tell something about this woman demanded he pay attention to small details and knew full well such things weren't his strong point. Boomer followed suit on noticing his brothers actions but Butch just continued leaning against the Tv, conspiring to look cool - despite carefully putting his camera on top of it and pretending the unit was turned off.

"It's pleased to meet you girls." she declared, "We have some things to discuss."

[bPage 2[/b 


	4. Focus Lost Page 2

Focus Lost Page 2

Bubbles leaned over to her sister and whispered quietly as six sets of eyes blinked.  
"She talks funny." She confided in Blossom.  
"It's a lisp, just ignore it."

Mrs aid sat in the chair and twirled her hair around a finger as she looked at the boys and girls. Brite stared at the woman openly - plainly suprised by the stern face when surrounded by so many brightly coloured clothes. The boys figited in the silence.  
"Wells!" She declared suddenly, "It must say this is an honor meeting the infimous Rowdyruff children and their friends the Powder puff girls"  
Buttercup growled at the terms but didn't speek, Blossom waving at her to be silent. It had been years since anybody in their town had made the old mistake with their names.  
"I has been sent," She continued, "On behalf of the government to deliver you boys and you," She nodded to Brite, "a promising message. You are to move to a new home this week!"

Blossom blinked and looked at the woman, seeing her smile and her bright clothes and looking at her dad and his blank apologetic expression.  
"WHAT?" Blossom's voice shook the house - the volume unnaturally loud even though her voice had come accross with the intoning of a whisper. The crockery in the kitchen rattled for a little while after she spoke as though echoing the anger in her voice.  
"Blossom, dont"  
"But Brite?" Brite pushed the red head back into the chair and stood up.  
"But Brite, your our family!" Bubbles enforced, "They cant take you away can they?"

"I'm afraid they can girls"  
Brite nodded and everybody looked from the professor to the woman in the easy.  
"And what about Boomy?" Brick shook his head. "There aint no way we're gonna play nice and live with some nerd face you picked out!" He shook his head and the boys echoed him with an arrogant "Yeah!" and "No way"  
Butch crossed his arms.  
"Sides," Boomer continued, "We only just finished cleaning and fixing up the flat. It's no fair us doing all that work and not getting to invite people over"  
Butch chuckled and Brick slapped the blond accross the back of the head.

"I'm afraid it is not your decision." All eyes turned back to Mrs Aid. "The Council of Community Services has decided that you boys and the girl Brite need to have positive influences. Both of you were raised by villains and for a time operated as villains and while the government is pleased with the work you have done under the girls guidence we fell that you need significant training and a positive environment."

"Training?" It was Brite's turn to step forward. "What's that supposed to mean. Your not going to sell us out or something"  
"Calm down toots. I know what she's talkin about"  
"But Brick, we know nothing about these people"  
Boomer laughed, "She means school, right!"

"That is right!" Mrs Aid interrupted, "All four of you will be required to attend school, and will also recieve special classes. The boys while not as experienced asthe girls have sufficient knowledge of the world to work and live alongside normal children but Brite will be required to take special classes to help her fit in better"  
Brite rolled her eyes.

"We'll still be able to hang out with them and fight crime and stuff with them?" Butch grinned at Buttercup as she spoke.  
"You wont get to spend as much time but yes"  
"Then I have no complaints"  
"Me neither!" Butch grinned.  
"I'm gonna miss you Boomie!" Brick Humphed to himself silently and simply sat in the air with his legs crossed.  
"I dont like it." He said out loud, "I'm not an idiot, I dont see why I have to do this school thing!"

"All children have to attend school and it is a healthy and safe environment where you will learn a great many different subject." The professor admonished, then went silent as three pairs of eyes stared at him.  
"Nerd." Buttercup jided with a grin.

"A-hem.. Yes, Well." He finished, rubbing under his nose and coughing.  
"In the mean time Mrs Aid I assume you dont plan on taking them just yet!" He helped the woman out of her chair and much to her disgust down the hall, "So I thank you for your visit and we look forward to never seeing you again"  
"Wait?" She objected, to find herself roughly shoved out the door.  
"Dont you want to know who they'll be with or anything"  
"We can sort that out later. Thankyou for coming, bye!"

The slam was heard by the camera in the sitting room as clear as if it had been the gates of hell slamming shut. Professor Utonium turned around with a sigh to face a group of extremely angy faces. He withered, "Now girls!" he bagan,  
"How could you let them do this"  
"Well it's not as though I "  
"Taking Brite away just after she found a stable home?" Blossom interrupted,  
"Well technically "  
"And what about the boys!" Butch asked. Everybody looked at him.  
"No seriously, we have put a lot of effort into making a name and a home for ourselves for you lot and your just going to fob us off"  
"Yeah!" Buttercup rallied, "Me and Robyn have spent ages trying to train these boys"  
Fortunately she remained mum on what the training had been in regards to.  
"How far will this go? If they take them then will we be next!"

"Now see here"  
Everybody went silent at the Professors angry response.  
"Girls..." He hesitated, "Everybody. It's not like I didn't have some fore-warning of what was happening. None of you will be moving far away, in fact the boys will still be in town and I'm sure Brite will be able to visit"  
The professor looked at Brite with sorrow in his eyes. "I know you were getting used to sharing Blossom's room but you didn't even know how to work the toaster until a week ago. You have to admit that you have a lot more learning to do than the others"  
Brite nodded grudgingly and Blossom blushed, examining the floor.  
"I know the six of you have grown close in past months but this seperation is necessary. And in due time you'll all be together again, just you wait and see. Now shoo."

Bubbles fetched her Octi doll from the hall table as the girls were gently driven up the stairs.  
"It's getting close to bedtime and all of you need to start getting ready"  
"Professor, we're 14 years old!" Blossom interrupted.  
"Yes, and it's after 9 o'clock. Nearly ten. And you have that test to set tomorrow and Buttercup has the swimming classes she needs to teach so all of you should get ready"  
He turns to the boys, "And as for you. You know full well if I dont hear from your teachers tomorrow that you at least turned up that you'll be banned from this house!"

"Yeah Yeah!" Brick replied, flying out through an upstairs window.  
Butch reapeared at the stairs carrying the camera, "We get it gramps dont worry!" he muttered, earning a frown from the professor. Boomer just waggled his fingers at Bubbles before he left which earned an even deeper frown and the girls retreeted to their rooms.

Later that night, Buttercup reached her mind out to Robyn and the two of them entered each others dreams for the first time.  
Bubbles, laying in her bed, had a nightmare and went to Blossom's bedroom where she climbed in with the other girls, sandwidging Blossom between themselves. As yet Brite hadn't learned how to enter dreams and it was beginning to look like she couldn't so Blossom kept Bubbles company until Buttercup joined them.

In the Ruff apartment the boys didn't sleep. They stayed up half the night trying to decide whether it was worth the effort running from "The woman in the orange Jumper"  
Brick recommended kidnapping her and Boomer suggested just not turning up but it was Butch who came up with the suggestion they could all agree on.  
"Why dont we just try this for a while, and if we dont like it we scram and come back here. It's not like they know where we live?"

The professor stayed up late. Mostly he worried about the girls and their new found friends, but in between he chose to watch anime and eat doritos.  
And some time later Butch pushed himself out of his bed with a half remembered thought.

And the camera turned off. 


	5. Kodak Moment Page 1

Kodak Moment  
page 1  
"So, Brick. How do you feel on you're first day of school"  
"Shove it Davinchi!" A hard roughly pushes the camera so one side and Boomer pressed pause.  
"Aw, come on. This is for posteria and junk"  
"That's posterity, nerd!" Butch slaps Boomer in the back of the head and both boys grin.  
Brick just sighs.  
"Listen Dewbes, we agreed we're only doing this school thing to get closer to the girls - so no sowing off -" Brick slaps the back of Boomer's head, "And no picking on chicken-little!" He slaps Butch's head to punctuate the end of the sentence.

All three boys look down at the playground beneath them. It was high-school. First year for that matter - so there were a number of children wondering around from all different age-groups. Over by the south end of the school a large fence went around where the art and home economics used to be up until the last monster attack and directly beneath the boys, English. Both Butch and Boomer's palms were itching to get into that building - although admittedly for entirely different reasons. Of course the most important building was the two small concrete sheds - one on either end of the school. These sheds lead down to underground bunkers in which the whole school could quite safely be evacuated during a monster attack and were even large enough to have small desks, albeit squished together with little space to spare. The lighting there was terrible, the water even worse but in an emergency the students could easily continue there classes down there without the threat of being stood on.

Boomer panned the camera downwards on seeing the red head come up the stair-well in front of a tall balding teacher. Behind the teacher, a head of blond hair over a yellow vest and denim shorts. Brick's face lit up and by the time Boomer got the camera around to catch his brother's expression the boy was already gone.  
Butch nudged Boomer in the side as Brick landed in front of Blossom and Brite, who had been helping check the supplies in the bunkers, and promptly began showing of the backpack he was toting along with all the school books.  
Brite's expression was glowing although Blossom's was far from appreciative.

"So much for not showing off eh Boom?" Butch commented. "I'm gonna go find R and B. If I'm lucky they'll be making out, although with the way they are about they're feelings I rather suspect Butter's will still be doing drills with the footy team again"  
Boomer nodded... "How can two people who are clearly so much in love be so backwards about it? I mean, when they actually spend time together it's always with their sister's or out in public. It's as though they're afraid to let people find out"  
Butch looked at Boomer with shock.  
"Dude!" He began, and then just waved the boy away. "Look, forget it. You really should be able to figure it out yourself"  
"My camera?" Boomer stops in mid air, "Oh right!" He says apologetically, then having handed it back to Butch - goes flying towards the canteen.

Checking the time on his watch Butch decides to try his most likely option first and heads over to the football oval only to find the football team wasn't there. Butch racked his brain - idly filming the other boys as they ran around the oval as he tried to remember the layout of the school. It had only been by chance of the boys running into the girl's here some a month or two ago that they even knew where it was, let alone the exact layout of the buildings.  
That's when the brunette remembered Professor U's comments to the girls the night before.  
"The pool!" He said, pausing the camera again so that it wasn't filled up with streaks from his flying. Flying over the pool area there was no sign of the girls there either at first so he lowered himself to float just on the surface of the water and tapped his toe in it▓s surface, creating ripples that mirrored the irked look on his face.

"Where could they be? There's no way I could be right about them making out is "  
Butch strained his ears... A sound, there was a sound of voices coming from the girls change rooms. It was too much to ask for that there could be girl's in there - naked girls no less.  
Floating up in the direction of the dorms he moved slowly, trying not to cast shadow or give any indication of his presence. Butch turning the camera on it's side and selected an item from it's recording menu to right the picture so he could use it like a periscope to look around the corner of the door.

"Butter's no." Butch blinked at the voices, then grinned from ear to ear on realizing what was in front of him.  
"Buttercup, please stop fooling around"  
"Aw, c'mon. Please"  
"No, when I say no I mean no."

Both girls were naked. Butch could almost swear that his heart would be heard thumping away at seeing his two favourite girls together, in the buff no less. Buttercup was enough as it was - with a body that glistened from well defined muscles and a pert little body. He'd managed to get his hands on her modest breasts many a time and it hurt his penis to see her again and just stand there filming, but Robyn. Ah - there was something amazing. During the incident when they had discovered Brite, Robyn had been the only one to not end up naked or have sex. Yes she'd been tickled and groped just as much as the other girls but for all Butch's desire he had not been able to get his hands on the girl.  
Back then Robyn had said she was 'Bi' but had declined any kind of activity with Butch. She had also implied that she and Buttercup had made out more times than they could count but after the 'Brite incident' Butch had been able to spend much more time with the Brunette puff and had learned that in fact they had only ever masturbated together. Worse, after seeing Butch and Buttercup making out they hadn't even been doing that.  
Right now though things were a little more cosy and, without thinking, Butch started to rub his manhood through his pants as he watched the girls.

"For goodness sake Robbie, you used to Like it when I touched you. I'm just trying to help you dry off. I'm sorry swimming ran a little late today but that one boy needed serious coaching"  
Robyn shrugged Buttercup off again.  
"Look, heaven above. Why won▓t you talk to me? We hang out all the time, you know that I like you and, once upon a time, you seamed to like me"  
"I don▓t want to, wait - Stop"  
A gentle slamming sound reached the camera's microphone as the two girl pressed themselves against the nearby locker with Buttercup on top, holding down the much weaker girl.  
Butch adjusted the camera to get a better view but was unable to see their faces clearly. For the hesitant fear in Robyn's voice there wasn't actually any in her eyes.

"Robyn." Buttercup murmured as she pressed her naked body against the red-heads. Of the three girls present Buttercup was the most physically developed and as she curled her body around Robyn they soon found their thighs and genitals pressing together.  
"Robyn, please. You KNOW I like you. You KNOW I want to have a relationship with you. So why"  
"You're with Butch"  
Buttercup laughed. "Butch, ha! Butch would by no means love only me so I have no reason to be faithful to only him. I knew you before -"

Robyn shoved the brunette away and, regardless of Buttercup's physical strength, Buttercup receded and landed gracefully on the floor.  
"I wish I could understand you Robyn. We spend all our time together. We even have sleepovers still, even though we're 14. Why"  
Robyn stared at the ground with an expression of obvious pain and Butch, using a small amount of nous, slowly retreated from the showers.  
"I'm not a Lesbian." Robyn replied. "It was fun with you when we were younger, and you're right. I DID used to enjoy the things we did. But I'm not a lesbian and I won▓t do those things anymore. Just please..." Robyn began sobbing to herself silently.  
"Just please - accept what I'm telling you."

Butch only just managed to get out of the girls change rooms before Robyn burst out through the doors. He watched from the rooftop, his camera forgotten but still rolling as she left. Fortunately for Robyn she was wearing a simple one-piece dress that day, reminiscent of what Buttercup herself used to wear when they were children. Butch's counterpart emerged from the toilets later, dressed in her classic take on fashion - a white skirt and sleeveless top both with green trimming.  
Butch followed Buttercup as she went searching for her sisters but didn't intervene or say anything. School began and the boys moved to their first class - remedial English, and nothing more was said until the children met up after school. 


	6. Kodak Moment Page 2

Kodak Moment  
page 2  
As usual, Bubbles was the first one at the gate. This wasn't so much because she was any faster than her sisters so much as it was she always found a way to get out if her room first.  
Buttercup usually accused her of flying out windows - something of which all the girls used to be guilty of to a point, but while Bubbles never let in on her secret she denied the window option point blank. For the first time though she wasn't alone in waiting for others; while Boomer had to attend remedial classes just the same as his brother's he had some of the same classes as Bubbles and, learning from the master, had arrived at the gate just behind his blond fancy. By the time Buttercup and Blossom floated down to gate Boomer and Bubbles were happily seated on the brick wall that marked the front of the school with Boomer on top of the blond girl, kissing and tickling Bubbles as lewdly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the pair of them and crossed her arm.  
"Great, how come you two get time to have some"  
Bubbles raised her head, "Oh, hey guys. oo..." Bubbles head dropped to the brick wall with a thud as Boomer's wandering hands slid up under Bubbles dress, only to have bubbles push the boy away a moment later.  
"Not here boomie, you'll give me a repu"  
"Reputation?" Blossom interrupted, "You've already GOT one. Let's get going palease?"

Buttercup grabbed Blossom's arm as she went to leave and a look was exchanged between them.  
"Oh right, the other boys. Sorry. Ground level everyone"  
And they waited.

They waited.. And they waited. About half an hour later, as the majority of kids had finally left, Butch and Brick finally arrived. Brick was grinning from ear to ear but Butch wasn't. Standing there with his camera in hand he was checking all his files were still there and wearing a very sullen expression.  
Blossom tapped her foot at the boys as the arrived and was just startig to say "Well, Where were you?" when Brick blurted out the answer prematurely.  
"We got detention!" Brick cowed. "You wouldn't believe it, first day of school and not only do I get in trouble but I had to bang these duster things. Only cause just two doesn't take long they made me and Butch do ALL the dusters in the school. It was awesome, we got to run all around the school banging them up against walls and stuff. Just wait till the teachers see all the chalk marks we left behind!"

Blossom's mouth dropped open so fast it almost hit the ground. Buttercup pushed her sister's jaw back into it's usual position with a smirk and waved for the boys to follow as they rose into the air.  
"It's rare for kids to get detention on their first day!" Buttercup told them. Blossom brought up the rear with her hands over her face in unbeatable shock.  
"What DID you do? You didn't hurt anyone did you"  
The boys exchanged grins.

"Mr Thick here," Brick sneared, "Wouldn't stop playing with his camera; something about having recorded some hot action earlier in the day. When the teacher told him to either put the camera down or hand it over Butch told the sucker where ta go. It was so cool. And of course since I backed Butch up and encouraged them to yell at each other we got detention"  
Blossom shook her head again and began mumbling something unintelligible into her hands about impressions and saving the day.  
It was Bubbles who noticed something was missing and quietly whispered to Buttercup about Robyn.  
"She's not coming home with us today. I think she may have left early"  
Bubbles put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder in consolation.  
"We'll sort it out. I just hope she's still in the mood to let me into her dreams. We still haven't rescued Link from the evil princess Toadstool yet"  
Bubbles squeezed the Brunette's shoulder - "I'll talk to Blossom, bring her into out dreams so there's more than one. It'll work out." 


	7. Kodak Moment Page 3

Page 3  
Boomer and Brick bugged Butch the entire trip back to the Power puff home. Now that the girls were grown Professor Utonium had returned to his old job, no longer working out of the underground laboratory that had seen the girl's creation but instead working at the infamous Corrall Labratories south of the main city. This meant that the Professor easily wasn't going to be back for several hours and Butch had started bragging.

"Oh, I have footage alright. The last six or seven battles that we've fought together at the least, not to mention what I filmed today. First day at school peoples"  
"Oh please. Like we wanna see you beat dusters for half an hour"  
Brick stood floating in the air as he gloated. "Actually, that only took us 15 minutes. We spent the other fifteen "  
"Oh, give me a break!" Blossom flew around behind the red ruff and gave him a swift boot that only barely connected with the boy's rump. They travelled in relative silence for the rest of the journey. Over-all it had been almost four months since the girls had met Brite.

As had been ordered by the government, and by a rather confused mayor who was now being cared for by the girl's old kindergarten teacher, Brite was no longer living in town. Not that that stopped her from visiting almost every day. Her and Brick were seen 4 days a week over at the Utonium household, usually in an awkward silence where the girls would exchange stories of fights, Brick would talk about their old battle and Blossom would frown at Brick time and time again.  
Brite met the troop, sitting on the roof of the Utonium house and awaiting them patiently. She was currently disguised as Blossom, wearing a pair of glasses that the professor had said she needed for reading, and going over textbooks regarding the recent history of America.  
Blossom landed on the roof first, wearing a grin on her face as wide as the moon.  
"You like that form don▓t cha?" She grinned, "Does it count as masturbation or sex when you diddle yourself in my body"  
Brite stood up and removed her glasses, putting them in a pocket - the illusion of Blossom allowing it to look like the red-head was hugging herself. A moment later Brick floated down next to the girls.

"My two favourite girls, oh how will I decide which is sexiest!" Brick beamed at each girl in turn, earning a smirk from Brite and a glowering look from Blossom. Brite's disguise pealed off the girl like paper being shredded to reveal the Brite's yellow dress and the girl shoved her book into her backpack.  
"Force of habit!" She declared, squeezing the red-heads rump. "I always felt more comfortably using one of the base forms when doing something that seamed in character. I guess it's a side effect of Dick making me pretend to be you guy's so often when I was younger"  
Blossom continued to frown, although now more out of concern than actual anger. Bubbles and Boomer, tired of the banter, entered the house through the attic windows, the same window that had once gone into their childhood rooms; and promptly disappeared into Bubble's room. The remainder followed into the downstairs living room.

Passing through the living room Butch deposited the camera and removed the data disk, putting it with the other disks in his bag. Buttercup proceeded to the kitchen to start preparing food.  
"What do you mean video footage?" Brite asked, "Oh, that diary thing of Butch's"  
"Yeah, Butch said he has footage of about 6 battles or so now that we can go over"  
Brite and Blossom worked to clear off the coffee table and Brick picked up and moved the professor's ezy chair.

"Yeah, Butch▓s been carrying that thing with him absolutely everywhere since he got it!" The boy interjected, watching Butch go through his disks. Typical for the boy he hadn't been labelling them properly, only writing on them the words 'Battle' or 'private'. Now he organized them in his cd folder, getting the 'battle' cd's out and stacking them on the cleared coffee table.  
"It'll be interesting to see what you boys get up to during you're spare time too" Brite smiled at the boys and helped Brick move the furniture, laughingly commenting at the boys lack of muscle for only moving one thing at a time. Soon the lounge room was cleared, everything moved against the walls to allow space for the children present to sit on the floor, it was about that time that Bubbles and Boomer returned from upstairs. Both children had changed clothes while they were upstairs, not to mention other things. Bubbles was flushed bright red from whatever they'd been doing but this was nothing unusual in itself; all the children had seen each other naked and made out several times in the preceding months. They were carrying the girls old three tone knitted quilt.

"There you are!" Blossom mumbled as the pair returned to the living room.  
Buttercup returned a moment later with popcorn and Blossom retreated to the professor's study to retrieve pen and paper. She got back to find Brick and Brite having a tickle fight on the lounge and threw the notebook at them.  
"Okay, okay, this is supposed to be educational!" Blossom yelled at the pair with a frown, "Get down on the blanket, and Butch -" She turned to the brunette who was already loading one of the disks into the media system. She hesitated, "Go ahead"  
"I'm educational... When I want to be." Brick mumbled, earning a giggle from the remaining girls.  
"So what exactly do you do at this training site?" Bubbles asked, looking at Brite.  
"Later Bubbly." The girl replied, trying to sooth Blossom's ego with a smile.

Blossom tried her darndest to make the video session apear to be a training session. While Butch hadn't been keeping them in any particular order he did manage to display them more or less organised.  
"This is the battle a week ago saturday." Blossom commented as she proceeded to go over the details and analyze the battle.  
Bubbles and Boomer cuddled up next to each other and started silently snogging. Blossom rolled her eyes and continued her monologue, glad that Brite and Brick were at least pretending to pay attention. Buttercup was paying attention to... Blossom blinked at that and noticed her behaviour, then hesitantly continued. "You can see here, the biggest flaw was how we kept pairing up with our counterparts, Butch with Buttercup, Bubbles with Boomer and..." She stuttered again. Buttercup had just shrugged the brunette boy off yet he was grinning from ear to ear as though he'd just scored.

The video's continued for a few more hours and Bubbles and Boomer started making out right next to the others.  
"Ohkay, that's it. Turn off the video - nobodies paying attention anymore.  
"Yes we are!" Brite chimed in, ignoring Brick's hand as it rubbed the girls thigh.  
"Although it could be more amusing if you came over and sat with us instead of trying to draw all those charts"  
Butch snickered and Brite patted the ground next to her, earning a sigh from the red-head girl.  
Blossom put her pen on the coffee table and grudgingly sat on the blanket with the others. Bubbles was moaning lightly at she and Boomer kissed and fondelled each other.

"Oh all right." 


	8. Kodak Moment Page 4

**Kodak Moment  
page 4**

Blossom threw the white-board marker at the board, it hit the top of the board flipped over three times did a half olie and clattered onto the ledge on the bottom of the board.  
This amazing feet of precision and skill went completely unnoticed however as all eyes were currently occupied on each other.  
Blossom sighed.

"You sound like you're disappointed?"  
"I am, Butch. You were making these videos to help us and -"  
"Well actually, I was just making them for mementoes."  
Blossom slapped her hands over her face and sat on the ground next to Brite. The blond girl smiled at Blossom and rubbed a hand on the each red head's thighs. Blossom just shook her head as the blond was gently pushed to the ground beside her and grudgingly laid down on Brite's other side.  
She rolled over and looked at Brite's face and leaned in to kiss the blond haired girl, an almost vacant look in her eyes at first. The pair of them exchanged kisses, Bubbles and Boomer not far away doing the same thing.  
Butch looked at the small group then looked at Buttercup with a grin.

"Oh gimme a -"  
"Don't worry. I'll change the disk."  
"What?" Buttercup looked at the darkhaired boy sitting next to her. She leaned away from him as he leaned towards her, and pressing the advantage Butch gently pushed Buttercup to the ground before leaning back up and swapping the disk in the DVD player for another one, grabbed at random from his cache of disks.

"_Remove the lens cap you idiot!_" comes buttercup's voice from the DVD player. "_Oh. Sorry_" a voice replies equally.  
The two youths in question now lay beside the others as the DVD starts playing through its footage. Buttercup shakes a little as Butch lays on top the girl, straddling her.  
"Butch, I'm not really..."  
"I know." Butch leans in and gently kisses buttercup. "I know, stuff happened between you and Robyn."  
"Nothing's ever..."  
"Something did though. An argument!"  
Buttercup's eyes narrow and the brunette backhands Butch with enough force to knock him off of her.  
He grins manically again and sits besides her rubbing his face.  
"Sweet?"

"What exactly is sweet?" Butch looked over to see Brick looking up from his own activities. Brite's hand in the red haired boy's pants, Blossom's head currently buried under the yellow puff's shirt causing the girl to bite her lip as Blossom plants rows of kisses on her stomach and chest.  
"It's none of you're business Brick."  
"I'm... oooh, tighter!" Bricks eyes close as Brite does something unseen to the boy's genitals.  
"You're the one doing those two. This is a private conversation."

Buttercup huffs and clambers to her feet, straitening her clothes before storming out of the room, butch right behind her. Inside the lounge room the youths continue their little escapade and the DVD continues playing. Butch grabs the green puff by the wrist and presses her against the wall with his body, still grinning.  
"Get of you Jerk."  
"Now that's not fair, Brick is a bigger jerk than I am and you know it."  
"Yeah right, whatever!" Buttercup tries to push Butch off only to have him pull her into a hug. They struggle for a moment until butch presses his mouth towards his victim's ear.  
"I know you want to pick Robyn over me, and I'm okay with that."  
The struggling stops.

Voices echo from the DVD player in the lounge room as the two brunettes hold each other for a while.  
_"Forget it stupid, you know the girls would find out if we did that. If we want to stay in their good books we have to -"  
"Hey Guys!"  
"That's it! If butch gets to waltz around having fun then I'm not working either."  
"Oh quit your bellyaching."_

"So... You saw that conversation." Buttercup responded in the semi-silence of the hallway. "You're a big perv, ya know that don't cha."  
"Yeah, I'll admit I went in there for a perv, but well." The pair drifted back to the wall and Butch pushed Buttercup out to arms length, still grinning.  
"It was hot seeing the two of you fight like that. Is it true you haven't done anything together for weeks?"  
Buttercup avoided looking at the rowdy ruff's face by staring at the insignia on the boy's jacket. It had been Blossom's idea to give the six of them a symbol. And even a name, yes individually they were still the PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys, but now with the atomic logo on their chests they had become known as "The Powered Protectors."  
It was the only name they had been able to agree on, even if the boys and girls did tend to work separately now days.  
_"I'll tell Blossom what you and Brite were saying about her earlier."_

"Robyn has been feeling left out; and kinda jealous I think. I mean, you know I can't ever see you the same way I see her right?"  
"Way to hit a man, but yeah, I kinda figured that. For me you're nothing more than a piece of ass and you and I both know it!"  
Buttercup laughed, a part of her mind noting that Butch did tend to prefer ass to pussy.  
She pushed his hand off and started walking away.

_"The only reason I don't beat the crap out of you."_ Brick's voice calls out from the lounge room, _"Is 'cause you're nice guy routine is the only thing guaranteed to keep the girls off our back."_  
"Um." The real Bricks voice can be heard all of the sudden very clearly over the DVD player. In the hall, Buttercup stops dead in her tracks and Butch turns very, very pail.  
"We can stop this now?"  
"Oh really? Blossom replies.

_"I know. That's why I do it."_ Boomer voice comes out of the DVD player now. All sounds of pleasant activities have suddenly stopped inside the room as the DVD Boomer starts laughing.  
_"That and cause I get so much sugar!"_

Buttercup gives Butch a filthy look as she walks past the younger boy back to the lounge room.  
Bubbles has started crying.  
"You Jerks!" Blossom yells, the house shaking. "Is that all we are to you, just a piece of sugar. Something you can use!"  
"Not at all!" Boomer tries to re-assure, making calming motions and trying to hug a now distraught girl.  
"Of course you are!" Brick replies at the exact same moment. Bubbles tears and screams become worse. Several glass items in the room suddenly shatter.  
Bubbles grabs one of the cushions and starts brow beating Boomer, crying the whole time.  
Blossom looks frightened. She gives Brick an even filthier look than Buttercup had given Butch just a moment earlier then gently tries to hug the now broken blond girl from behind, looking at Boomer; this time the look is almost of pure hatred.

"You of all the boys I expected to have more compassions than this."  
"You boy's better leave." Buttercup tells them, indicating the door.  
"But I don't feel like that, honest!"  
"Boomer, we don't care. You're stupid -" She scoops up the DVD player and throws it at Butch just as he enters the room. She catches it expertly, a worried look across his face.  
Buttercup takes a breath. "You jerks have just ruined all you're chances. You are going to get out of our sights. I don't want to see you anywhere other than school and THAT just in passing. Got ME?"

Buttercup picks up the television and launches it at the two boys still in the lounge room. Brick and Boomer flee, crashing out through the lounge room windows and dragging the curtains along with them. Buttercup and Butch exchange glances and the boy strategically exits through the door, locking it behind him with a click.

Bubbles cries late into that Night.  
The red haired puff ended up carrying the girl to the showers and lovingly making sure Bubbles is washed and dressed for bed.  
Robyn, hearing the noise, comes over from her house next door while the two girls shower and talk long into the night.  
From a nearby roof Brick, Boomer and Butch watch the exchange of the room lights as the girls move about the house, Bubbles and Blossom eventually settling down in Blossom's room and Robyn staying up late in the lounge room.  
As night settles in the only sound in the house is the sound of Bubbles crying, and this she does well into the night before falling asleep exhausted.

Brick watches the house with a grumpy look on his face and Boomer just stares at the rooftop, his eyes glazed over from the events that had just past. A small tear appeared in the corner of his eye and he swallows.

"Over-react much?" Brick observed, "Didn't they know sex is just sex?"  
Butches punch caught Brick completely unaware and he went flying off the roof to spin to a stop in mid-air.  
"What was that about you Shithead?" Butch fumed, and stood posed on the roof between the blond and their not so illustrious leader.  
"You are an even BIGGER jerk than the three of us combined!" Butch declared, throwing logic to the wind.  
"What?"  
"Don't you get it, we had something good there. Some of us actually have feelings for some of those girls!"  
Brick gaped like a codfish as the rage built up inside the red puff's body.  
"Why you little ungrateful -"

"All three of you are ungrateful if you ask me!" Three faces turned to the voice, Brite, sitting on the roof of a neighbouring house.  
"If you ask me, the only one who went about the relationship the right way was Butch. He at least was completely honest about just what was going on. Boomer had half an idea - cause he was actually in love, but he was a right idiot to try and cover for it!"

"This is none of you're business!" Brick breathed out.  
"Maybe not. But unless you can make it up to the girls somehow, it's none of your's anymore either."  
All three boys blinked at that and Boomer rested his head on his arms, trying not to let the others see his face.

Brick laughed hollowly. "Maybe you're right. But we're still RowdyRuff Boys, and Rowdyruff's don't give up!" He laughed again and sneered at Butch.  
"When Baby there is ready to come home bring him back. And Brite, no hard feelings between us?"  
"What feelings?"  
"Exactly."

Brick flew away, back in the direction of their hovel of a home. The next morning he would get a talking too from the man and woman who had been chosen to look after the boys, and of course he wouldn't listen.  
Brite also flew off, towards the city limits and to a large, almost ominous looking building. She would not get a talking to because she had made plans so that nobody would know the girl was missing.

Butch remained with Boomer, and held him as the watched they now-silent PowerPuff house.  
As an afterthought he turned on the camera.


	9. School Daze 1

SCHOOL DAZE Page 1

Time passes and School started the next day.  
The rowdy ruff boys were running late, which was nothing unusual. Brick had slept in late and it had taken several blasts of their eye beams and Butch eventually overturning the bed before he would get up.  
This wasn't what had made them late however, rather in their mad dash to get to school on time they heard a scream and on some hither-to unknown instinct attended to find the gang-green gang attempting to kidnap the mayor. All the last day and all that morning Boomer had been quiet, hardly talking. He didn't cry, or if he did then his brothers never saw it, both Butch and Brick though understood fully when Boomer stepped up to the plate and pounded all of the gang-green members to within an inch of their lives.

By the time they made it to the school grounds Boomer was quiet again, having gone back into whatever thoughts had been occupying him. Boomer first flew, and then on reaching the edges of the ground walked beside his brothers in thoughtful silence. Inside the school rules there was a restriction on the boys and girls using their super powers. They had the exception to fly when they were called for emergencies but by and large they weren't allowed to use their powers inside the grounds. Supposedly the result of Blossom using her powers against one of the students some time ago.  
Now as they walked down the hall towards their class, trying not to draw attention to the fact that they had missed the bell.  
Boomer pealed off and entered his class quietly, apologizing in a monotone voice for being late. Butch and Brick enter their class without saying anything other than 'Sorry I'm late.  
The man running the class just waves for them to sit.

"Late again, eh Butch"  
"Shut it princess, none of us are in the mood for you at the moment"  
Brick turned to face the rich girl sitting behind them. It was a mystery why she attended the same school as the girls, particularly when her business savvy gave her contacts all over the world and the pick of schools. It was true she had way to many days off but that wasn't innocuous, not when she had so much else to do, so everyone rather suspected she was keeping an eye on the girls.  
"You boys really should learn to be more punctual. But then I guess if you're no longer causing trouble you have to find ways to make an impression somehow"  
"Give it a rest." Brick said, flashing his winning smile. "We had a lot of stuff happen over the weekend, none of us are much up to doing school, let alone worry about you and you're jibes"  
Princess crosses her arms and frowns. "You don't have to act so snooty about it"  
All three of the students talking suddenly have a book smacked against the top of their heads. After a brief comment from the teacher they all begin work.

Two hours later the phone rings.  
Brick gets to it first and the teacher rolls his eyes. The corny clown-faced phone with its beeping red nose was always an embarrassment to have in the classes but it was a necessity, not to mention an important piece of equipment. The girl's father had made about 6 of them and each one contained special technology that existed in no other phone system. Even if the power went out or the phone lines went down or the satellites destroyed asteroids or invaders they would provide a wireless audio link up between all the phones. No dialling was even needed, you just picked up the handset on one end and all the other phones would ring. Only the power puff girls, and now the boys, were allowed to answer it.

"Oh Power Ruff Kids, Hurry! Hurry!" Brick blinked at the confused title and starts to object,  
"We're calling ourselves the 'Town Guardians' remember mayor"  
"I don't care what you call yourself, it changes nearly every time I hear it. Get down here right now, there's something running around the city, coloured lights all over the sky. There's no way it can be good"  
Brick nodded, "Alright, I'll fetch the others and come down"  
A couple of minutes after Butch and Brick left the room Princess snuck out, making an excuse about seeing the nurse. Everybody groaned knowing full well what the princess was likely to actually be doing and a minute or two later three trails of light launched out of a window and aimed themselves for the large marble building that was the city office and the mayor's home.

The three boys saw the lights the Mayor had been talking about as soon as the entered the city limits. Zigzagging back and forth all over the town there appeared to be a large object the size of a car hurtling around the city at high speed, crashing through buildings and generally causing destruction. Behind it and at occasions around it blurred to lines of light, one bright yellow and the other purple in colour.  
Boomer flew up alongside his brothers as they examine the cross-streams of light and the kamikaze object.  
"Threes somebody inside that thing, I can hear them screaming!" Boomer observes.  
"I'll take you're word on it," Brick replies, "You recognise those lights right, their flight trails like when we fly, can you guess what the yellow light would be"  
"It's BRITE!" Butch replies with glee. "That's awesome; she must be back in town. I Bet I know who's glad to see her!" Butch nudges Brick in the side and earns him-self a half hearted back-hand.

"Let's go ask what's going on heh?" Butch smirked, and the boys flew across on an intercept course.  
"Butch heads up!" The brunette turned to look at his blond brother then in the direction Boomer was indicating. "It'll bounce!" He finishes, and Brick and Butch skid to a stop in mid air.  
"Shot Put Special!" Brick orders and all three boys link hands, spinning around each other with Butch - the strongest of them, standing in the centre.  
As the car-like object smashes into a nearby building and ricochets in the direction of the boys Butch releases each of them with high precision. Brick flies off first and in the blink of an eye as he reaches the machine he takes in all the information he needs to deal with it.

Shaped not all that different to a car it appeared to have a pair of hocket jets on either side of the vehicle and a third jet of some description on it's underside to keep it upright. Inside the car was a man wearing a heavily padded suit and helmet, assumedly for if the craft crashed.  
One of the jets was bent and the flying car was spinning around in circles uncontrollably.  
All this registered in Bricks mind in the blink of an eye, less than a second. Then he impacted with the vehicle, smashing into the tough roof and latching on. Acting quick Brick used his lasers to make a precision cut, removing the front of the car from the part containing the rockets.  
Boomer hit the vehicle a second later and sent it spinning end over end, flying as fast as he could.

With the grunt of strained metal the rockets stopped working and the front of the car snapped off, spilling the human occupant into the air. Butch caught him as he fell, the now dead section of the car dropping to the ground and leaving a giant pock-mark in the ground where it landed. Butch floated in the air, still holding the front of the vehicle as the motor inside it spluttered and died.

"Where's Brick!" Butch asked in confusion as the two boys met up. "That machine didn't land on him did it"  
"I don't think so." Boomer returned.  
"Over here!" Both heads turn in unison to see Brick being held by a golden haired girl with a canary yellow shirt and a dramatic bright green dress; beside her a boy with beach blond ruffled hair, wearing a purple button on shirt and long black pants.

Boomer blinked a couple of times on seeing the boy and gaped at him, floating in the air opposite them. Butch on the other hand was laughing at the way Brite carried the boy, identical to the way butch was carrying the now unconscious pilot.  
"Shall we drop our loads?" Brite asks, making her way downwards. "Good work on that car, we've been trying to play catch-up for the last hour but you intercepted and brought it down without trashing anything"  
"Yeah, Blossom and the girls gave us a crash course in evaluating these things ages ago. Back before we met you actually Brite"  
Brite released Brick and twists around to hug the blond haired girl, earning a playful backhand from the blond girl. Brick grins and persists with trying to hug Brite, earning laughter from her as she tries to fight him off.

"Well we know who Brite is, who are you blondy?" "The name's Brave." All three boys looked at the newcomer with some confusion then frowned at Brave's self satisfied grin. It should be noted at this time that Brite saw the ensuing argument coming but did nothing to stop it. Something inside Boomer flared.

"What the hell is with that grin, we were the ones who saved the day here!" He said, dumping the unconscious pilot on the ground. "We were the ones who saved the day, and we've been saving people for months"  
"You're brats. I know who you are, you're those rowdy ruffs. Made from stuff found in a prison jail right"  
Brave scoffs, "You three just got lucky. You have no training and no skills; you're just trashy little boys."

"Little boys!" Brite sighed as Brick caught up with the conversation. "I won't disagree that Butch is trashy, and that boomer is untrained but nobody calls us little. We're the rowdy-ruff boys! What makes you think you could be better than us"  
"I was made using superior ingredients!" Brave replies, "Plus years of training. I'm smarter and better than you in every way"  
"Better ingredients?" Boomer echoes, but it's Brick who makes the connection.  
"You're a Rowdy ruff. A rowdy ruff like Brite is a power puff, a child of chemical x"  
Brave laughs.  
"Yeah, I was created using chemical x and the recipe for boys; you however were made with garden snails, prisoners underarm hair and a clip from a guard dogs tail. And you were originally made using toxic waste and had to be remade using magic cause you're biology was unstable. I was made using actual chemical X, hair from several great presidents and the tail from a Canadian husky - One of the search and rescue dogs."

Boomer crossed his arms. "You forgot the snail"  
Everybody blinked and Brave stamped his foot. "Hey, the point is made. You layabout were made from prison stock so it's only natural you're nothing but talentless bums and resorted to evil for so long." Brave starts jabbing his own chest, talking in a raised voice; "I was made from the best of the best and I've been given the best training and the best resources"  
Brick covers his face in a groan. "Oh I get it, you're like princess"  
"Who"  
Brite laughs; having met the rich girl herself on one occasion, then intercepts the boy's explanation.  
"She's a rich kid the girls grew up with." Brite explains quickly, "And he isn't as bad as princess is, he's just snooty. He was only created a few years ago apparently, he was older that us when he came out."

"Ha! And you're hanging out with this looser Brite"  
"Who are you calling a looser"  
"No Boomey, I'm being trained at the military facility where Brave was created. We came here when this experiment went out of control. They're not training us to be heroes but for some top secret mission thingy in outer space"  
"Hey! You can't tell them that!" Brave's voice rises to shouting levels as though preparing for a fight. "They don't have clearance"  
Brite stares at Brave and backhands him, hard enough to bruise the boy and knock him to the ground. The rowdy ruffs chuckle at this.  
"Brave is actually a decent kid but he tends to forget his place. I think he has a crush on me too!" Brite says with a big grin.  
"That makes two of us!" Brick replies with a frown.

The frown does at least earn Brick a hug but the day is moving on and so does Brite, the two groups splitting up and heading back to their respective schools.  
Brick watches as the yellow puff leaves, following the direction of the girl's flight path as the boys return to town.  
Unseen behind them a motorcycle trails them through the city at ground level and everybody returns to their classes with apologies for their lateness.  
Over lunch Brick retells the story of what happened to the other boys in their class, soaking up the attention and Butch records it on the video camera, not having had time to fetch it back from the teacher before they left. 


	10. School Daze 2

PAGE 2

As school moved into lunch the next day, the rowdy ruff boys settled back into the daily pattern. Each morning they would rush in to school at the last minute and roam the school together during breaks. Brick had made good friends with Mitch, one of the few human boys at the school who appreciated his sense of humour. The teachers on the other hand weren't getting on with the boys at all.  
As the bell rang for the end of the day brick groaned.  
"Another day of detention then"  
Brick grumbled his response to Butch under his breath rather than out loud. "I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers are against us for our past. Everyone else is"  
"Not everybody, you know some of them were looking out for us"  
Brick just grumbled again as Boomer caught up with his brothers. He looked over the blond boy with some disinterest then turned away shouldering his bag. "Tuition, Detention. It's all the same thing, cruel and unusual punishment. See you guys back home in a few hours"  
Boomer and Butch nod and Butch gives a Jerk of his head, indicating the blond boy should follow.

Leaving his brothers behind Brick knocks on the door to the classroom and opens it. "You in here Green"  
Brick spies a shadowy figure sitting behind the desk and opens the door properly. "Ah, Damn"  
"Hoping I'd forget?" A husky voice replies. "Sorry to tell you, but I have great respect for all my students and I would never forget an appointment"  
Brick grunts and moves to his desk. "Do you have to keep trying that dark and gloomy look on me? I get it you're a monster but you kinda ruined it by becoming a teacher."

The figure behind the desk coughs and very suddenly all the shadows vanish, as though they'd never been there. Sitting behind the desk instead is a rather green looking man with a pair of horns coming from his head and an eye patch over one eye.  
Mr Green smiles at the red haired boy warmly and sighs. "Can I help it if I like the mysterious look? Besides if my students get to look all nasty and evil then why can't I"  
"I'm not evil"  
"You look it though, in fact I'd even say so much as evil and cute"  
Brick performed a double take and stood up, declaring a very confused "What?" only to watch in more confusion as the teacher also stood and came across to him. Looking up at Mr Green and his unnerving smile, the one good eye sparkling, the boy found himself sitting again automatically and it took him a moment to find his voice.  
"Are... Are you hitting on me?"

Mr Green laughs. "First thing first, I didn't ask you here specifically to flirt with you or torture you somehow. You need tutoring so "  
"Cruel and unusual." The boy groans in confirmation.  
"Education isn't about cruel, it's about keeping you up on you're grades so that you don't fall behind the other student." Mr Green shakes his head and leans on the desk with his arms crossed. "It's actually surprising, yourself and you're counterpart Blossom are so much alike, yet she excels when you at times don't even seam to be trying"  
Brick groans, rocks backwards on his chair and floats into the air with his arms crossed.  
"You HAVE to be kidding me. What you're trying to say is that you're gonna encourage me to study harder using sex?"

"mmm... No. Not using sex. However I'm not above doing dirty things with dirty little boys like you." Still sitting on the desk he looks up at the floating boy and taps his foot. "I would never force a student to do anything though so my intention for now is to simply hold you back every single day after class until you start working harder"  
"Every day"  
"Yes, every day"  
Brick stops to think for a moment before replying "If you'd gone all dark when you said that it would have been scarier ya know"  
"Probably, but I'm trying to win you over"  
Brink thinks for a little longer. "You'd probably have a better chance if I thought you were all dark and nasty, as I said you kinda ruined that"  
"Bah, nobodies perfect. Now get down here and start reading through the third chapter"  
"We already did the third chapter, we're on the fourth."

Green blinks... "Don't mess with me kid!" "That's starting to sound more imposing"  
"Thanks. Does that count in my favour"  
"Maybe, I'll tell you some other time. I know, how about you and I make a deal greenways?"

Sitting down on one of the student's desks Mr Green flicks his cape out behind him and stares at Brick in confusion. "Greenways?" He mutters under his breath, only to have his objection ignored.  
"I'm not as stupid as you seam to think I am." Brick replied. "You say I don't try, well I say that doesn't mean I don't know the material. Give me a test, if I pass then I don't have to keep getting, what d'ya call-it"  
"Tutored"  
"Yeah that"  
Mr Green nodded, "And if you fail miserably then you give me a blowjob?" Was his curt reply.

Brick leapt out of his seat and floated in the air staring down at Sirius Green with indignation. His mouth opened and closed frantically look for words and eventually blurted out "You're already punishing me by keeping me here, and you want what now"  
"Maybe so but in my opinion you need the tutoring. If I go to the education department they will back me up and even put you in dedicated classes just for catching up so if your gonna make deals then failure will mean giving me a blowjob AND tutoring"  
Brick gaped at Mr Green some more, not sure exactly how to respond but well aware he was being muscled.  
No matter how you cut it this teacher was a demon and he was fully capable of enforcing the punishment.  
He gulped.

"I guess I better not screw up then"  
"I hope you do!" Green beamed.

Across town a camera turns on. As brick sweats over what his immediate future holds two boys are floating over little Tokyo, near the Townsville lake. "This big inland city, often besieged by monsters, resides by a giant inland lake from out of which a number of valuable resources are mined. The best resource by far though, so says me, is Townsville beach!" Butch narrates as the two boys float along the beachfront.  
"With a shore that is um... Actually I don't know how big it is but it's big. And it's divided into sections. Boomer, keep me in shot. Are you paying attention"  
Boomer sighed and moved the camera, checking the viewfinder. Butch pulled a face and glared at his brother with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Look, I know what you're thinking about but we're here to put them behind us. This is the best possible place to find hot babes and lots of flesh. If we're lucky we may even get a chance at some pussy, don't you... Woah, on that subject come on. Hot babe two o'clock."

Boomer sighs again as he gets pulled along by his brother and reluctantly floats up to the 'babe' in question. Short and sparling with reasonable curves this long haired girl appears to be asleep on her stomach - the big bob of curly hair blocking their view.  
Butch pulls Boomer up to a stop some distance from his intended victim and seams to think.  
"Okay, we got two ways we can go about this Boomie my man. The direct approach and the stupid one"  
"I bet I know what your gonna do"  
Butch nods, "Exactly. I'm gonna do the stupid approach. I'm gonna go up there and try to undo her bra. Be all nasty and aggressive. Then you're gonna come in and kick my bum and get on her good side. Lead her over to the toilets over there and I'll wait for you."

"You want me to lead her into a trap"  
"It won't be a trap, per say. When we have her somewhere private we can explain that we were, that we're heroes of Townsville and that we just want some fun. We won't hurt her"  
Boomer nodded. "You realise it was this kinda thinking that got us in trouble with the girls?"

Butch sighed and promptly slapped his brother. He was surprised to see no reaction on the boys face.  
"We need to get over them. Come on"  
"Oh all right." Was the reluctant reply. Taking a seat a little way down the beach from the victim, Boomer watched as Butch puts his plan into action.  
On feeling butches fingers on her back the woman wakes up and Boomer is surprised to hear his brother shout "Femme Fatalle, what are you doing here?"

He grunts and floats into the air, knowing full well Butch's plan had gone wrong. Femme Fatalle grabbed her handbag and pulled out a large cricket bat, swatting the boy with enough force to shoot him across the beachfront.  
Flying up to the feminist super villain (now retired) Boomer apologises for Butch and follows his beaten up brother to the scrubland where he'd landed.

"Was that really worth all that effort?" Boomer asks with crossed arms as Butch proceeds to dust off. "You know - if you and Brick were such jerks towards people I wouldn't have been, forced to say"  
The boy's words drop off as he talks and with sadness drawing into his face the boy drops out of the air to sit on the ground. His arms cross and his face still frozen trying not to show emotion he makes sure to land facing away from the boy.  
"It was mostly bricks fault you know. He's the biggest jackass. He treats the girls as though they're toys"  
"So do I!" Butch interjected.  
"Yeah but your honest about it. You tell them that your just after sex so they don't sit there thinking you actually care about them"  
"You really miss Bubbles don't you."

"Of course I do. From the moment we finally hooked up we never spent more than a day apart. Now it's been three, nearly four days and I can't even go see her. It's a nightmare"  
"You want some sugar"  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX YOU ID - hah?" Standing up he turns to see his brother naked and goes quiet.  
"What on earth?"

"What?" Butch replies as he shakes out his top. "Oh, when I landed I got beach sand throughout my clothing. What did you think I was gonna force myself on you or something"  
"Well I... But err, just get dressed"  
Butch blinks at the blond boy's reaction and gives his clothes another final shake.  
"You were, weren't you"  
"No, don't be stupid"  
"I've never tried that before but I guess it could be fun"  
"Why on earth │Ewait? You what"  
"Hold on."

Laying his clothes on the ground to create a makeshift blanket Butch dusted himself off a little more, his penis bobbing up and down a little as he moved. With each second it appeared to stiffen that little bit more as Butch thought about his brother. Boomer on the other hand started backing away very slowly.  
"Boomie, come over here"  
"No"  
"Boomie, what did you just say about me. I'm honest and what"  
"Well, that you'd never actually hurt them if you could avoid it"  
Butch nodded, "So come over here. You're my brother and I really, really don't want to hurt you but you have something you need to work through and I can help you"  
Boomer took another step backwards and this time upwards lifting himself off the ground a little.  
"I'm not into boys"  
"Well, I don't think I am either but have you ever even tried"  
Shaking his head Boomers mind started racing. He blinked and in that tiny moment Butch acted.  
With some surprise Boomer found him self lying on the ground with his brother lying on top of him.  
"How?"

Butch responded with a kiss. It was a simple kiss, nothing like his usual kisses. Putting his top lip between his brothers he used the opportunity to gently pry open Boomer's lips and breathed in, literally taking Boomer's breath away. As both boys eyes closed the lip-lock continued into a more passionate kiss allowing Boomer to relax.  
Finally, after the best part of a minute the kiss broke and Butch sat up, straddling his brother's hips.  
"Well? Am I a good kisser or not"  
"Good." Boomer nodded, "Although it still feels very weird. Have you done this before"  
"Not with another boy - no. I just kissed you like I would a girl."

Boomer pulled a face at this statement and, with some disappointment attempted to push Butch off, despite the super strength however Butch was genuinely stronger and heavier than the blond and Boomer was pushed back to the ground.  
"Thought you said you wouldn't hurt me, bro?" Boomer sneered.  
"Have I"  
"You're treating me like a girl"  
Leaning down Butch kissed Boomer again at first the Blond attempted to fight back, eventually giving into the kiss. When it broke Butch remained lying on the prone boy and hugged him tightly.  
"You're telling me this hurts"  
"Well... No. I kinda expected with the way you behave being treated as a girl would be nastier somehow"  
"You need to have more faith in me brother."

"Can I get up now, your crushing my legs?" Butch blinked and sat up, "You want to experiment some more"  
"I don't know"  
Getting off the other boy Butch stood above his brother and thought things over.  
"Did Bubbles ever give you a blowjob"  
"You know she did, all the way. Several times"  
"Then could you give me a blowjob"  
"err"  
"How about I give you one then."

"Butch, are you serious"  
"Totally!" The Brunette replied, giving Boomer a shove with his foot. "I'll give you two options. Either you can straddle me or I'll straddle you but I haven't tasted penis before and I'd like to give it a shot. You in"  
"I really don't think "  
"Boomer, I think you think too much." Kneeling in the sand Boomer looks at his brother in earnest. For all that Butch was flabby and a little rounder than the other boys he wasn't actually that bad looking. His arms and legs were well muscled, his chest firm and it was only really his stomach and face that were round.  
Butch tried to avoid showing it but looked down to see Butch more or less erect. He resisted the urge to whistle and decided to look elsewhere. The sand. The sky. That bush over there... no, that brought his mind to Butches patch of pubes somehow.

Getting no response Butch reached a hand forwards and gently pushed the blond onto the ground. Closing his eyes with a gulp Boomer receded and allowed Butch to start undoing his pants.  
"I guess I'm on top again." Butch mumbled as he worked to free Boomer's penis. "But I expect you to take some initiative sometime ya know.

END OF PAGE 2 


	11. School Daze 3

Page 3

Boomer rolled his eyes as he lay back on the sand. Sheltered behind bushes he could hear the sounds of kids playing and people talking on the nearby beach and laughed, placing his hands behind his head.  
"I'll have you know that I was very dominant with Bubbles. Not that it was hard to be with her, she pretty much let me do whatever I wanted wherever I wanted so long as it didn't get back to Blossom"  
Butch mm's quietly, not totally listening as he looks over his brother's penis. It was small, that was the first thing that came to mind when butch looked at it. Now admittedly the only other penis he'd handled before was his own and there was no comparison here between his own and this little worm but.  
"Your penis is cute, Boomer." He found himself saying as he pressed his finger against the boy's tip. He licked it experimentally just as boomer tried to respond.  
"What's tha- Hey!" Boomer tries to sit up as Butch licks it. "If you're gonna insult me then at least let me respond"  
Butch licks it again, pushing the now resisting blond back onto the ground.

"Cute isn't an insult baby, although I do wonder how you could pleasure that girl with such a small penis. You know, I thought it was just me at first but it's true. All of us are circumcised by the looks of it"  
"Will you, hey oomph. Get off me!" Boomer grunted as Butch sat on the smaller boy's chest. "You're... ooh, not too bad"  
Looking at Butch's back, Boomer couldn't actually see what his brother was doing but he felt quite clearly when Butch wrapped his mouth around Boomer's small member and flicked the tip of it with his tongue. Boomer laughed, "I thought you said you've never done a boy before. Ow"  
Butch pinched Boomer on the leg roughly and laughed as Boomer kicked, trying to stop him.

"This is actually fun! And I've been given blowjobs by Buttercup And Brite so I think I get how this works! Will you stop kicking, you're gonna hit me"  
"Get off of; hey don't think that massaging my... balls... Will you please get off?" Boomers voice went from demanding to pleading in one sentence and his legs stopped kicking as he felt Butch take one of Boomer's balls in his mouth and sucked on it before releasing with a loud 'plop.  
"Okay, that was interesting." Boomer murred, closing his eyes and feeling Butch lick the length of his penis from balls to tip.  
"Bubbles never do this"  
"Nope"  
"I guess I got the more adventurous girl then, let's try"  
Boomer's hips buck as Butch presses the tip of his tongue into the head of his penis, using one hand to hold Boomer's penis upright and another to hold the boy's bucking hips.

Contrary to Boomer's earlier struggling this simple movement actually allowed Boomer to lift Butch of the ground just for a moment, earning a laugh from the dark haired boy.  
"Ride-em-Boom-Boy!" Butch laughs, changing position and changing his position from sitting on the boy to kneeling over him.  
Boomer looked up to see Butch's bum and penis wave over him, large as life, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Butch didn't notice, still licking and mouthing Boomer's penis and completely unaware of Boomer's attempts to catch Butch's penis in his mouth.  
By chance, straining to lift his head up a little higher and sticking his tongue out, Boomer catches the tip of Butch's penis with his tongue and as a result Butches attention.  
Butch shifts his weight and looks at Boomer's disappointed face at the near miss.

"You trying to return the favour"  
"You told me to take initiative Butch. You think I taste nice, I want to mmph." Butch sits on Boomer's face mid sentence and the boy's words are lost in the recess of Butch's bum-hole.  
"If you wanna taste me, why not start here"  
Boomer stopped struggling as Butch lifts his rump a little and makes a face.  
"Hey, the next step up from blowjobs is sticking things in our holes, so take a taste"  
Boomer wriggled his nose and sniffed. "I think we should leave that till later Butch"  
"But..." Butch pushes himself off of the smaller boy and plonks himself in the sand, his boner bouncing against the ground. "Neither of us has got off yet?"

The pair exchanged glances for a moment and Boomer stood, reminding Butch of his penis and the small amount of pre-cum.  
"I'm not that far away, and you like it rough right"  
"Well, yeah." The chubbier boy responded. "But I doubt 'Baby' knows how to play rough. C'mon, come back over here, I'll lube up your bum with my tongue and you can sit in my lap"  
Boomer frowned and sneered. "I am not a baby, Butch. I was the first one out of us to have sex and I can keep up with the rest of you in a fight"  
Boomer stepped forwards.  
One step, two steps. Butch reached out to push Boomer away only to have his hands slapped aside.  
"You got me horny, Butch and you want it rough? Finish the job."

With his hands behind Butch's head, Boomer pressed his dick into the bigger boy's mouth and was surprised to find Butch openly accepting taking Boomer's penis without any resistance. Boomer was slightly disappointed that the whole thing fit inside Butch's mouth without any strain but held onto Butch's head as the brunette started work again, boxing Boomer's penis with his tongue and working his mouth over it.  
Boomer moaned, ignorant of a giggling sound that could be heard on the other side of the bushes.  
It wasn't gonna take long.

When Butch started fingering Boomer's ass his legs vanished from underneath him, his ability to float and fly being the only think keeping the blond upright. Butch opened his eyes and laughed around Boomer's penis, seeing the boy floating in front of him, and used his spare hand to squeeze Boomer's balls. Boomer groaned again and twitched in the air, his legs kicking slightly and came.

Not a drop was spilled. Whether it was to hide the evidence or from genuine desire Butch swallowed Boomer's cum in one mouthful, feeling Boomer sag and float to the ground as the orgasm released him. Butch moved with the boy, keeping his mouth around Boomer's dick and his finger in the boy's rump, massaging Boomer's balls from the inside. Boomer wriggled in response as the torment continued but it wasn't to last. Butch was winding his brother down, not up and moments later both boys were lying on their backs on the sand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Butch asked, "And you don't taste too bad either"  
"Bubbles never did anything quite like that." was all Boomer replied.  
"Next time, I will have your ass. You realise that right"  
Boomer thought about Butch's words and the feeling of the finger that had been wriggling in his rump. He nodded but didn't answer.  
Unseen, a girl extracts herself from a bush near the boys' hiding place and ran away giggling, The boys leaving soon after; still covered in sand a sweat and on their way to clean up. 


End file.
